


Taking Advantage

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Next Gen!, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, if you really want to look at it that way, ish, ravenclaw!Rose, ravenclaw!Scorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius. 6th year. slight smut. Lots of laugh. The Ravenclaws throw raging parties. One such party leads to a game of strip chess and seven minutes in heaven. I am very proud of this brain baby. Please Read!</p>
<p>also can be found on fanfiction.net under my other alias "ms.mahan" http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1937545/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my all time favorite second generation couples.
> 
> Most of the stories I read are 'Sex God' Scorpius and "Tenacious Nerdy Virgin' Rose.
> 
> I wanted to try something different.
> 
> This fits with the world that The First Love of Albus Severus Potter exists in.
> 
> They are both Ravenclaws in their sixth year.
> 
> Ravenclaws throw great parties. With nerdy drinking games. Like Hogwarts: A History Trivia. And Wizards Chess.
> 
> So Jokes.

'How did this happen?' Scorpius wondered, not for the first time, as he surveyed his surroundings.  
What could have possible taken place to paramount to this?

That is the current situation of Scorpius, stripped down to nothing but his silky black boxers and skewed uniform tie, sitting in a circle with several other intoxicated Ravenclaws in various stages of dress.

One of those more scantily clad Ravenclaws happened to be Rose Weasley, the girl who had plagued his dreams since first year.

Scorpius sat directly across from her as she lay draped over the arm of a khaki suede couch in a way that afforded the near-naked Malfoy with a wonderful view of her ample chest.

He tried once again to answer his own question, but was only able to recall up to a certain point.

.

The evening had started of well enough.

The Ravenclaw quidditch team had made the second victory of the season against Fred Weasley and the HufflePuff team. This feat was only made possible with the help of his older sister Roxanne and some new and complicated moves that had involved much calculation by the fellow geniuses and supporters on the house team.

Scorpius had played well that game, managing to hit a bludger so that it had taken out not one, but two of the opposing teams players.

He had showered with the rest of the team and come up to the tower to a raging celebration. Immediately after walking through the stone threshold, he had been given a glass of Firewhiskey and invited to join in a match of wizard's chess. where one had to down a shot for every lost piece.

The chess had then turned into a form of strip Hogwarts: A History trivia. Somewhere in the blur of alcohol and laughter, Scorpius had lost his shoes, his shirt, and finally his pants.

After carelessly tossing his slacks on the floor and imbibing a few more glasses of whiskey, he had gladly joined the circle when a girl had come up the idea of a drunken game combining an enchanted spin-the-bottle and 7 minutes in heaven.

What exactly happened after that was lost on the fair-skinned student.

.

He leaned back against cushion of his chair, half of him hoping that the rapidly spinning bottle would land on him and Rose next, and the other half praying that it wouldn't.

It became apparent, however, a moment later that whoever he was praying to was not listening.

The turquoise tinted glass bottle spun to a stop, one end pointing to himself and the other straight across to Rose.

It took him a moment to sift through the haze and process the fact that the bottle had really land on the two of them, and another moment to raise his eyes to meet hers.

The way she looked at him with a decidedly more Slytherin smirk and burning hazel eyes filled him with both giddy excitement and dread.

Scorpius stood slowly, giving into the giddiness and grinning like only a drunk teenager could. He watched as Rose got up from her lounging spot, moving much more gracefully than anyone drinking should. He smiled wider as she grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled through the throng of hooting and hollering students.

Rose dragged him into the destination closet and locked the door behind herself before turning to face the Malfoy.

When she had shut the door on the loud party, his giddy bravery had gone with it, leaving behind only the dread.

The Weasley girl only seemed to like him even more this way, her grin turning somewhat feral. She pushed him against the nearest wall and pounced on him.

Scorpius nearly fell over as she began her assault on his neck and shoulders. "Rose." He groaned out as her crimson hair tickled his chest and her lips met his skin. He felt her smirk against his clavicle.

"Scorpius." She said, her voice clear and taunting where his had been needy and slightly slurred. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asked as she pressed her lacy-clad breasts against his skin.

The Malfoy heir gasped and was barely able to choke out a raspy "A lot." before his eyes slid closed. He felt overwhelmed by her and barely heard her laugh silkily in the back her throat.

As Scorpius took in her scent and feel, Rose continued in her conquest. She smirked triumphantly before sucking especially hard on his neck, marking him.

He moaned when she did, clumsily grasping her hips and tugging her towards him. She purred in response and leaned up to catch his lips.

He gasped again, giving her an opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth. It was not at all how he expected, he hazily thought. In his head, their first kiss was sweet and loving, not this raw heat.

Her tongue plundered his mouth, domineering the kiss. Scorpius found himself unable to keep up and gave into her lips.

Rose tasted nothing of alcohol, though he hardly noticed, too consumed by her hands; they had since moved from his chest to his butt. She gave the flesh in the hands a firm squeeze, delighting in his jump of surprise.

"Rose…" Scorpius tried to move back away from her but was met with the hard wall. She only moved closer, seeming to be bigger than him even when she was at least a head shorter.

She covered his lips with her own before he had a chance to say anymore.

Scorpius had the vague sense that she was taking advantage of him.

Scorpius awoke the next day with a massive hangover. He untangled himself from the sheets and moved into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he found not only dark bags under his eyes, but many love bites covering his neck.

He had stood there examining them for a minute before he finally gave up and shrugged on his sweater. He fixed his collar to cover the hickeys, too tired and hungover to go look up the charm for removing them. Scorpius usually did not usually have a need for such a spell, being more of the shy nerdy type.

Sweeping his blonde hair back from his eyes, he started down the stairs to the great hall. On his way, he was met with a few wolf whistles and peers congradulating him on last night.

Scorpius smiled and nodded, returning their high fives with a blush on his face. He was barely even aquaintences with most of them. He must have done something memorable last night, but the alcohol prevented him from being able to recall what that was.

By the time he had made it to breakfast and was piling eggs onto his plate, the young Malfoy was thoroughly confused.

He had just taken a sip of his milk when he was drawn out of thought by a rough poke on his shoulder.

"Malfoy." A deep voice growled.

Scorpius turned slowly, swallowing down his sip.

The voice, it turned out, belonged to Fred Weasley, someone Scorpius knew vaguely and had never really talked to. He couldn't fathom why the tall red head was talking to him now. In fact, Scorpius tended to not interact with all of the Golden Trio's spawn. Except Rose of course.

The pale teen froze then, his breath stuck in is throat.

Rose.

It was fragmented, but Scorpius could remember her pressing him against the wall, slanting her lips over his.

'I snogged Rose Weasley!' His head screamed at him.

It seemed unbelievable; in fact, he probably wouldn't have believed it if the proof had not been glaring down at him through a mop of shaggy red hair.

Scorpius gulped and hesitated before meeting Fred's intimidating gaze.

The ginger male glared down at him. "What's this I hear about you molesting poor Rosie?"

A faint blush covered the bridge of Scorpius's nose. "I…" He was at loss.

'Did I take advantage of her?'

From what he could recall, the roles had seemed more reversed. But his mind was partly clouded, he could very well have taken advantage of her.

He stood and gaped at the Weasley boy, and the many other angry relatives behind him, unsure of what to do.

Fred's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Oh, that's it Malfoy. You are so gonna get it!"

Scorpius's instincts kicked in then and he moved quickly, drawing out his wand and taking off running towards the door.

One of the males behind him, Fred he assumed, gave something akin to a war cry before the horde began chasing after the unfortunate Malfoy.


End file.
